Kencan?
by poussins
Summary: "Sasuke," panggil Hinata. "kau tahu bahasa Inggrisnya madu?". Dan Sasuke ber-Hah ria. RnR?


**a Sasuhina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : seperti biasa**

 **GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memandang sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dimeja depan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan dalam artian sebenarnya. Mata peraknya bergulir ke samping kirinya sedetik, kemudian kembali memandangi lagi kisah romantis di depannya.

Saat sang lelaki merangkul pundak si perempuan, Hinata tersenyum dan sempat terkikik, karena si perempuan malah mencubit perut sang lelaki. Lagi, Hinata menggulirkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri. Menghela napas pasrah.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia dan lelaki yang disamping kirinya duduk di cafe ini. Namun tetap saja lelaki disampingnya ini tak bisa lepas dari tablet yang sedang dipegangnya. Semenarik itukah sampai mengabaikan Hinata yang manis ini?

Ingin rasanya merampas dan membanting tablet hitam yang mengganggu acara kencannya itu. Namun membayangkan kemurkaan yang akan didapatnya nanti. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Tablet terus yang dielus-elus, aku diabaikan seperti mantan," seloroh Hinata.

Pernyataan frontal dan tiba-tiba dari Hinata itu nyatanya malah mendapat atensi dari lelaki yang ada disampingnya. Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu melirik gadis disampingnya dengan senyum tipis. Tablet yang dipegangnya diletakkan dimeja. Mengambil segelas jus tomat dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Marah?" tanya si lelaki.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Menatap pasangan kasmaran didepannya lebih menarik ketimbang memandang sosok lelaki disampingnya yang telah menghentikan aktifitas dengan tabletnya. "Buat apa? Aku tidak semenarik tablet kesayanganmu itu."

Dan bisa dipastikan, Hinata memang benar-benar dalam mode ngambeknya. Dan akan sulit untuk menaklukkan sifat ngambek yang satu ini.

"Honey" dua tangan kekar lelaki itu menangkup pipi gembul Hinata dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengan kedua onyx milik si lelaki.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata. "kau tahu bahasa Inggrisnya madu?"

"Honey, 'kan?" kedua netra berbeda warna masih saling menatap.

"Itulah mengapa perempuan tidak ada yang ingin dimadu." Hinata menghembuskan napas, helaan napasnya terasa sangat berat.

"Hah?" Sasuke serasa ditiban batu meteor.

Ada keinginan untuk menjitak, mencium pipi gembil yang lembut ditangannya ini, dan membawanya segera ke pencatatan sipil pernikahan. Namun opsi terakhir masih harus menunggu hingga kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas Hinata yang masih dua tahun lagi. Kekasihnya ini sangat cerdik untuk mencari perhatiannya. Dan Sasuke akui, ia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga tidak ada banyak waktu luang untuk berduaan dengan Hinata.

"Kalau sudah tidak suka pacaran dengan anak eSeMA 'kan tinggal bilang."

Nah... Nah... Nah... Kenapa pembicaraannya malah ngelantur seperti ini?

"Hinata," Sasuke memejamkan onyx kelamnya. Ia berharap kali ini tidak salah berucap seperti kejadian minggu lalu. "Maaf aku sudah memanggilmu _Honey_? Dan siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka pacaran dengan anak SMA?"

Kedua netra berbeda warna besitatap cukup lama. Disatu sisi membuat Hinata senang karena akhirnya Sasuke memperhatikannya. Tapi disisi lain, Hinata belum menguatkan hati untuk berlama-lama menatap Sasuke.

"Pulang."

Satu kata. Dan Sasuke harus menuruti atau ia yang akan dalam bahaya besar. Ia melepaskan tangkupan kedua tangannya dipipi gembul Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Keduanya sedang menuju rumah Hinata. Perlu diketahui, bahwa rumah mereka hanya terpaut lima rumah saja. Jadi saat keduanya pulang dari kencan, Sasuke lebih suka memarkirkan mobilnya dirumahnya sendiri dan mengantarkan Hinata dengan berjalan kaki.

Waktu berduaan yang sakral untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam sedikit erat tangan kiri Hinata. Membuat Hinata memandang sejenak lelaki jangkung yang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan tertawa," ungkap Sasuke.

"Tidak," Hinata merapatkan diri kearah Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Pintu depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang dengan wibawa tinggi dan sedikit arogan.

Neji Hyuuga.

Ah kali ini apalagi masalah yang akan dibuat oleh teman Sasuke ini.

"Hinata masuk kamar," titah Neji.

.

.

The End

.

Note :

X : kamu seneng kalo dipanggil Honey?

Y : senenglah

X : tapi kenapa cewek pada nggak mau dimadu?

Y : asdfghjkl

Itulah jokes yang menginspirasi

.

.

Hai Juli aka Kulkas is back. Saya merangkak dari keterpurukan tidak mendapat ide sama sekali. Jadi maaf kalo ambigu dan banyak kesalahan. Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan.

Ceritanya ini mau buat event WordForU tapi nggak sempet ke publish. Gedheg sendiri.

Regards,

Juli aka Kulkas


End file.
